


To be enough for yourself

by soulhead



Series: Footage de gueule [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead
Summary: Parler de mes défaites, c'est ne parler de rien





	To be enough for yourself

Julian se souvenait encore de sa toute première participation au jeu de questions-réponses devant une caméra. Chacune des questions, aussi innocentes semblaient-elles, s'étaient imprimées dans son esprit :

_\- Julian, ton club vient d'essuyer une défaite lors de ta première titularisation, tu dois te sentir déçu ? Est-ce que tu t'es senti à la hauteur des responsabilités que ta titularisation te donnait ?_

_\- Tu vas certainement rentrer chez toi et quelle sera l'ambiance à domicile ? Des regrets ? Des éléments tactiques sur lesquels tu penses devoir travailler avec ton équipe ?_

_\- Dans les gradins, certains supporters auraient souhaités que d'autres de tes coéquipiers prennent plus de place et d'initiatives en deuxième mi-temps, ça n'a pas été le cas, que souhaiterais-tu dire à ces supporters et à tes coéquipiers ?_

A l'époque, impressionné par l'intensité du regard de la caméra, il avait tenté de trouver les réponses les plus diplomatiques et les plus constructives qui seraient venues à l'esprit de n'importe quel autre de ses partenaires de jeu.

Mais dans son esprit, il n'aurait voulu répondre que d'une seule manière à ses trois questions : "Laissez-nous tranquille : nous avons essayé, nous avons échoué et nous ressayerons au prochain match."

Cette réflexion, il le savait bien, n'aurait pas pu être entendue ni par les journalistes l'entourant, ni par ses supporters... Pour eux, c'était la défaite du jour et le sentiment de déception, de colère et de honte qui importaient. La défaite, si elle était amère, n'en devenait que plus brulante par les questions, le voyeurisme maladif des journalistes sportifs. Lui qui n'était qu'un simple joueur débutant, devait soudainement tenter de répondre à ces questions avec la même expertise que son entraineur. Lui qui était satisfait d'être un exécutant méticuleux, un travailleur acharné, devait sortir de sa zone de confort et prétendre, toujours prétendre être un autre.

Ce décalage entre son discours intérieur et ce qu'il déclarait aux journalistes le ramenait systématiquement à un besoin viscéral qui l'animait déjà à cette époque alors qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans.

Quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il voulait grandir vite, vite, vite pour être à la hauteur. A la hauteur de quoi, de qui ? Lui-même n'avait jamais su répondre à cette simple interrogation.

Il souhaitait apprendre plus rapidement que tous, finir toujours en premier et briller dans les yeux de ses parents. Dépasser ses aînés, s'en distinguer, que ses exploits sportifs laissent le goût amer de la jalousie sur le palais de ses voisins, toujours à l'affût du moindre signe de défaillance de sa part...

Et puis, un jour, l'adolescence arriva et chamboula toute ses convictions. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ni comment, les dessins que lui suggéraient son entourage s'estompaient pour laisser place à des croquis maladroits à peine avoués qu'il gardait pour lui. Ses priorités, ses ambitions muèrent alors progressivement.

Il voulait se muer en un bloc de marbre, insensible face aux moqueries malsaines de ses paires. Plus important encore, il avait l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir croiser son propre regard et ne ressentir que de la fierté pour sa réflexion. Pouvoir se dire je suis moi, _Julian_ , et personne d'autre.

Il n'aspirait qu'à rassembler son courage et partir, loin de la pression constante que lui imposait sa propre famille, les journalistes, les supporters toujours insatisfaits même dans la victoire.

Il ne voulait qu'être imperceptible, vivre son existence sans causer de vagues, qu'à sa mort son nom n'évoque aucun souvenir négatif ou positif. Sans causer de mal à personne, _Julian_ voulait juste être oublié, pour enfin pouvoir exister et n'être personne d'autre que lui dans l'ombre, alors que _Draxler_ remplirait son rôle de footballeur professionnel aux yeux de tous.

_Julian_ voulait être lui et porter un nom qui ne représentait que la personne qu'il incarnait, dans toute sa complexité. Il voulait être celui qu'il a toujours été mais qu'il n'avait encore jamais pu être.

Alors il partit, dès qu'il en eu l'occasion. Il changea de pays, de langue et sa course pour devenir celui qu'il voulait être commença, _enfin_.

 

 

 


End file.
